Return of the Prince pt 2
by StellaMagic
Summary: Froggo is free, and so is his army. Now the J-Teens make their stand-off against the Goblins to save humanity with some unlikely allies, and one powerful enough to hold the key to Froggo's defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: The Prince's Homecoming**

Bright light shone all over the caverns as Prince Froggo makes his first steps out of the portal. He is shown to be a tall, skinny, light-green goblin with a big round nose, red hair, royal purple blouse and pants, a black cape, and yellow, cat-like eyes.

"I am finally free from my prison!" he yelled happily, "Well done, my servants."

The Goblin Trio bows down before their prince.

"The pleasure is ours, Sire," Baldro flattered.

The J-Teens were unimpressed with what the Prince looks like.

"That skinny dude is Mr. Almighty Prince?" Ice mouthed.

"Silence, Commoner!" Froggo commanded as he approached the heroes, "So these are the meddling J-Teens that gave my servants severe humiliation. You six will be the first to become slaves after my new army gets through with the humans of this pitiful world."

"Not if I have something to say about it, Froggo!" Drago said as he tried to struggle out of the vines.

"And this must be Shendu's half-human son. A mere genetic imperfection."

Hsi Wu used his tail to grab a rock and threw it at Froggo's face out of anger for his comment.

"Nobody talks about my nephew like that and gets away with it!" he shouted angrily.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps marching.

"Ahhh…my army is on its way," Froggo bragged.

Coming out of the portal are goblin soldiers in various fashion of clothing and rows of ten. Each has weapons involving swords, maces, spears, and shields. Drago looked up to where the roots are sprouting and used his dragon breathe to burn the team loose. They dropped down untangled and made a run for it.

"The J-Teens are getting away!" Baldro yelled out.

"Let them go, Baldro," Froggo said, "In moments, it won't matter where the J-Teens run to, for it will be the Era of Goblins!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Plan of Attack**

The J-Teens made it outside and hid in an old, abandoned barn outside the cathedral. Colleen was pacing nervously.

"This very bad, Guys!" she said scared, "Froggo and his army are about to turn humanity into the lesser species! We have to fight back somehow!"

"How?" Cody asked, "There's at least a hundred of them and only six of us."

"We're outnumbered, out-classed, out of their league, out of any weaponry, and we're out of our minds being here," Hsi Wu said while he panicked.

"If only there was a way to reverse the polarity of the portal," Chrissie suggested, "If we can do that, the counterbalance will create a black hole that will absorb the entities that came out of it."

"Huh?" Hsi Wu asked with a confused look.

"She means that reversing the portal will turn it into a vacuum for goblins," Drago translated.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the barn doors. The teens stood ready to fight in case it's a squadron of goblin soldiers sent to destroy them. The barn doors finally opened, but it wasn't goblins. At the doors are Jackie, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Uncle, MC Cobra, DJ Fist, Monkey King, a humanoid Holly, and Jade.

"Jackie! Jade!"Colleen yelled ecstatically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ice asked.

"When we saw the dark clouds and lightning meaning the world is ending, we used a little rabbit power to find you guys," Jade said.

"That and a little portal power," Tohru said.

A moment later, they all sat in the barn to discuss a plan to stop Prince Froggo.

"Any luck with research on how to stop the Goblin Army?" Colleen asked Uncle.

"No luck from your grandpa or Uncle, Colleen,"Uncle said, "Nothing in the scrolls tells how to reverse the portal. It seems the only ones who know the secret are St. Patrick and the Four Disciples."

"And it's not like we have time to perform a séance to ask them," Cobra said.

Cobra's statement gave Jade an idea.

"That gives me an idea," Jade said, "But it will require you guys to stall the Goblin Army."

"Huh?" They all said with their eyes wide opened.

"And to help with your end, I brought along some talisman power and some elements."

Jade opened her back pack and held it upside-down, releasing the talismans of Shendu, a water bottle, and Uncle and Tohru's lizard and blowfish. Each took the weapon of their choice.

"The Snake is my element," Viper said.

"As is the Ox" El Toro said.

"Already have the Monkey Talisman," Holly said.

"I'll take the Lucky Rabbit," MC Cobra said

"Rooster will leave the Goblins flying," Monkey King said.

"Tohru and Uncle will take the Horse and Sheep as well as our animals," Uncle said.

"Combustible dragon is yours, Ice," Jade said.

"Yo," he said.

"I'll take the water bottle," Colleen said.

"Chrissie and I will use the elements around us," Cody said as Chrissie nodded.

"I'll take the pig Talisman to give myself more sky power," Hsi Wu said.

"I'll give Ice a little more power with my own," Drago said.

"Yin Yang will be useful as well," Jackie said.

"Then that leaves the Dog of Immortality to DJ Fist and the Rat Talisman for me," Jade said, "I'll need the Rat for my plan. DJ will come with me back to the shrine where the scroll spells were found and serve as a bodyguard. You guys just make sure they don't leave Ireland."

"You got it, Jade," Colleen said.

"As long you stay out of danger," Jackie said.

The J-Teens and the J-Team walk out of the barn looking serious and ready to battle the Goblin Army.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The J-Teens vs. the Goblin Army**

Everyone in the army is standing ready as Baldro takes command.

"Alright, Men, four squadrons will head north, south, east, and west of the globe and take the humans by storm!" he shouted, "Once we lay claim to the four corners of the Earth, we will make every human in the world our slaves! We goblins have been treated like lesser beings for far too long! Now it's the humans' turn!"

The soldiers cheer for his speech. Each of the four squadrons stood in different directions and marched right out of the tunnels. Prince Froggo is being carried in a Sedan Chair made of gold by Illry and Mumps as he leads the Northern Squadron. Suddenly, there was a super fast flash. Standing in front of them are Cobra, Viper, and Hsi Wu. All of the Goblins laugh to see that only two humans and a bat demon are standing in their way.

"You think you three fools are strong enough against my squad?" Prince Froggo asked braggingly.

Hsi Wu activated the pig talisman and used heat beam eyes on the goblin soldiers to make them jump back and dance. Cobra activated the Rabbit Talisman and pummeled half the army by running them over. Viper went invisible. As a few of the soldiers looked around for her, they are suddenly punched and kicked by her real hard. Viper made herself visible again. Hsi Wu put his hand on her shoulder.

"After this fight is over, you want to slither over my way, Viper," he said flirtingly.

That made Viper so angry; she slapped him and kicked him in the knee.

"OW!"

"Get them, YOU FOOLS!" shouted Prince Froggo.

More soldiers charged at them.

At the east end, a squadron of soldiers was heading outside when they were blocked by Tohru, El Toro, the Monkey King, and Uncle. Uncle and Tohru took out their blowfish and used Chi Magic to zap the goblins. El Toro activated the Ox Talisman and grappled with a big, ox-like goblin. Then, he used the flying mare and threw him. A few soldiers surrounded the Monkey King.

"I got a really good joke for you guys," he said, "Why can't goblins feel the earth beneath their feet?"

The goblins were real confused until he used the Rooster Talisman to make them float in mid-air.

"Because they've been swept off of them!" he laughed hysterically.

The Monkey King made himself float and kicked the soldiers in the air.

"That one small step for monkeys and one big headache for you guys."

At the South End, Jackie, Cody, and Chrissie were taking care of the squadron of goblins. Chrissie used her air power to blow the goblins away from the way out. Cody then used his earth powers to make the tunnel collapse and seal the exit. Afterwards, Chrissie created a wind tunnel to use as a cannon. Cody and Jackie load rocks into her wind tunnel as she fired them at the soldiers. Jackie used the tiger talisman on a few soldiers, separating their good and evil halves. The good halves fought with the evil to stop them.

"I'm sorry; I'll put your halves together later. Thank you!" he said real fast.

At the West Tunnel, Baldro was leading the squadron out of the tunnel when he sees they are blocked by Ice, Colleen, Drago, and Holly.

"You think you four can stop us?" Baldro laughed.

"We're gonna try," Colleen said.

"Attack the humans, but the half-breed is mine," Baldro commanded his troops.

The soldiers charged at Colleen, Ice, and Holly. Holly jumped on top of a few soldiers and clawed them.

"Mess with the kitty cat, and she fights back," she humorously said.

"Now time to bring up the heat yo!" Ice said.

He unleashed a powerful Shaolin-style fire attack from the Dragon Talisman that made the soldiers step back. They pointed their spears at him, but Colleen used her water powers to form a blade and cut off their spears, leaving them unarmed. Meanwhile, Drago takes on Baldro face-to-face. Baldro goes after with a large mace, but Drago unleashes his fire breathe and burns it off. Baldro tries to punch him, but Drago dragon-kicks him, making him crash against the wall.

"Let's hope Jade is alright with her end of the plan," Colleen thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Jade's Secret Weapon**

Jade and DJ ran through vast forests to get to the Cathedral. Jade was exhausted.

"I wish I had taken the Rabbit Talisman." She said while catching her breathes.

DJ lifted her up on his shoulders as he ran the rest of the way.

"Thanks, DJ," Jade said, "Now let's hurry to the Cathedral."

They finally made it to the Down Cathedral where the adventures first started. Jade then saw the tree with the elemental symbols on it.

"We need to figure out the code and fast," Jade said.

Suddenly, Jade had an idea by remembering what Colleen told her while training with her. She thought about it in a flashback when she sparred with Colleen in the Rec Room. She was practicing Northern Shaolin, but Colleen's Tai Chi overcame her.

"Man, Colleen, how do you evade all my moves," Jade asked.

"Well, Jade, you have to be a few steps ahead," Colleen explained, "It's like how the elements can oppose each other. Water to Fire, Fire to Earth, Earth to Air, and Air to Water. Your Northern Shaolin is based on Fire."

The flashback ends. Jade figured out that the code is based on how the elements oppose each other. She pressed water, fire twice, earth twice, and air. The door to the Shrine suddenly opens.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly as she jumped.

DJ patted her on the head as they went in. She went downstairs and saw the statue of St. Patrick.

"There's the man we need," Jade stated.

DJ just shrugged with confusion. He wondered what Jade wanted a statue.

"DJ, it's time you are introduced to the power of reanimation, or as I like to call it, "Motion to the Motionless."

Jade put the Rat Talisman into the statues left hand. Suddenly, there was a glow of light surrounding the statue. Slowly, it became human flesh. Finally, the statue turned into the real St. Patrick, with his white robe and beard.

"Who dares trespass within my shrine?" St. Patrick said with an Irish accent.

"Jade Chan and DJ Fist, Your Saintness Sir," Jade nervously said, "You're in the twenty-first century."

"Twenty-First Century?" St. Patrick responded as he looked around and saw that his shrine is old, "It does feel like it has changed."

"The changes are not important right now! We need your help. Prince Froggo and his army are free and are about to start a worldwide invasion. My friends are holding them off, but they won't last. We need you to tell us how to set the portal in reverse and seal the army back in."

"Did my four disciples have descendants?" St. Patrick said in a hurry.

"Yeah. They're my friends. Why?"

"I know of the spell to seal them back in, but it will require the help of your friends, the true holders of the Celtic Keys."

"Follow us."

The trio ran up the stairs with the ultimate plan to save humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Elements Unite**

Back in the tunnels, Drago is still fighting Baldro as it comes down to a standoff. Drago was about to deliver the final blow when he heard Colleen scream. He turns and sees Colleen subdued by two soldiers. She struggled to get loose, but the goblins held her tight. Holly and Ice managed to jump the soldiers, freeing Colleen. She used her powers to splash water beneath the soldiers' feet and turned it into ice (not to be confused with Strikemaster Ice). The Goblin Soldiers were slipping and sliding until they fell. Holly got out the Monkey Talisman and turned into a panther. She roared at a few soldiers, causing them to run screaming. She then turned into a gorilla and punched Baldro hard enough to knock him out cold. Holly changed into her humanoid form.

"You've been clawed by the cat," Holly remarked.

Strikemaster Ice took on two more goblin soldiers. He gave them a Zhou-style punch and kick; then he zapped them with the Dragon Talisman, making a hole big enough to fall in.

"You dudes have been smoked," Ice remarked as well.

Jade suddenly came in with DJ and St. Patrick.

"Colleen!" Jade called.

"Jade?" Colleen responded.

Colleen ran up to her and saw St. Patrick.

"St. Patrick of Ireland! It's really you," Colleen gasped with awe.

"Not really," Jade said, "I used the Rat Talisman to bring a statue to life."

"Is there a way to stop the Goblins?" Drago asked.

"There is," St. Patrick said, "In order for the Goblins to be sealed away again, the Holders of the Keys must channel their elemental energies into the Keys while reciting a chant. It will take all four of you."

"Chrissie and Cody are with Jackie in the South Tunnel," Colleen informed, "We gotta get them and fast."

"You go; I'll take care of the rest of the squadron," Holly said.

"Be careful, Holly," Colleen said.

Colleen, Ice and Drago took St. Patrick to the South Tunnel while DJ and Jade stayed to help Holly. Baldro had a shocked look on their face when saw St. Patrick and heard how to stop them.

"I have to contact Prince Froggo!" he said as he got the Magic Mirror ready.

At the South Tunnel, the good halves of the goblin soldiers were fighting the bad. Jackie, Chrissie, and Cody were enjoying the show when Colleen and the others showed up.

"Colleen?" Jackie said.

Then, he saw St. Patrick, though he is not surprised.

"So that's why Jade wanted the Rat Talisman. Did you figure out how to send the Goblins back?"

"St. Patrick said that all four of us are needed for the plan," Colleen replied, "We have to get back to the portal."

"You guys go; I'll make sure they stay busy."

Cody and Chrissie went with the others back to the tunnels.

Meanwhile, Froggo and his squadron were busy with Viper, Cobra, and Hsi Wu when Baldro contacted him via magic mirror.

"Prince Froggo! Prince Froggo!" he called.

"What is it, Baldro!" Froggo shouted.

"The J-Teens are on their way back to the portal! They know the spell that will send the army back!"

"Go after them and destroy them for good!"

"Yes, Sir!" Baldro saluted.

"You two take a few men and help Baldro!" he commanded Illry and Mumps.

"Yes, Sire!" they both said.

They ran back to the portal. Viper and the others overheard what's going on.

"Viper, can you hold them off by yourself?" Hsi Wu asked.

"You two go and protect the J-Teens; I'll take it from here," Viper said.

Hsi Wu grabbed Cobra by hand, and they both zipped back to the portal.

At the portal, Ice, Colleen, Cody, and Chrissie put their hands on the statues of their ancestors and start to channel their powers into the keys.

"Repeat this chant," instructed St. Patrick, "_Olc a bheith imithe."_

The spell translates "Evil Spirits be gone."

The J-Teens say the chant and kept repeating it. The Goblins were coming in fast.

"Stop the J-Teens before the spell is cast!" Baldro commanded.

They were about to charge them when Drago stood in the way.

"This is for my father!" Drago shouted as he unleashed his fire breathe, creating a wall of fire.

Baldro grabs Drago and puts him in a chokehold until Hsi Wu blasted him with a heat-beam eye blast.

"Let's even the odds, Bat," Cobra said as he got out rope and spun around the goblin soldiers real fast, tying them up.

The J-Teens kept chanting until finally the portal goes in reverse. Each of the statues began to glow a different color as the portal begins to suck every goblin within the tunnels. Baldro, Illry and Mumps were about to be sucked in when they grabbed onto some heavy rocks and held on real tight. All the goblins in the North, South, East, and West tunnels were dragged as they were sucked right into the portal. Baldro gasped when he sees the Prince about to go into the tunnel. He grabs him and hangs onto him as long as he could.

"Hold on, Sire!" he screamed.

"I am!"

The Portal kept sucking until the entire army of goblins is gone. The portal closes, trapping the army forever.

"Yes!" Cobra shouted.

He high-fived Drago and Hsi Wu. Prince Froggo and the Goblin Trio let go of the rocks.

"My army! My plans for a world order gone!" he screamed, "This isn't over J-Teens! I'll have my revenge!"

Froggo opens a portal, and he and his henchmen jump into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: A Perfect Ending**

Moments later, they returned to the Shrine to change the statue back and return it to its rightful place. Before St. Patrick could be put back to the pedestal, he had something to say to the team.

"Thanks to you young heroes, the Goblin Army has been permanently imprisoned, and humanity is saved once again," St. Patrick said proudly.

"But Froggo and the Goblin Trio are still on the loose, and who knows what they'll do since they've been defeated," Colleen reminded them.

"Hey, Girl, those goblins won't be able to make a move without the J-Teens knowin'" Ice said

"Yeah," Cody said, "If they cause any more trouble, we'll be there to stop them."

"It's brings me great relief to know that the world has a new generation of magic guardians looking after it," St. Patrick said, "Now I must return to my rightful place."

St. Patrick steps back on his pedestal and give the Rat Talisman back to Jade, changing him back into a statue.

The next day, the Teens were back at Section 13. Captain Black was congratulating them on a job well done.

"A job well done, J-Teens," Captain Black said.

"Thanks, Captain Black," Colleen said, "But Jade deserves most of the credit. She warned you and Jackie about Drago, and she brought St. Patrick back to life so we would know the spell to stop the army."

"Just remembering what you taught me, Colleen, about being a few steps ahead of the Goblins," Jade blushed.

"That reminds me," Jackie said, "How did you know that the Drago that came to Section 13 was an imposter?"

"Take a look at Drago's pockets, Jackie," Jade explained, "In his left pocket, he carried around a rock that use to be a piece of his dad's, but when Tohru lifted Drago, I noticed that both pockets were empty. The real Drago would never part with something that reminded him of his dad."

Jackie looked at Drago and noticed a rock shape in his left pocket. He is very impressed with Jade and how much of an influence Colleen has been on her.

"Well how's about if I take our hero of the day to some ice cream of the day, my treat," Jackie said as he took Jade's hand and took her out for ice cream.

"I better get home, Guys," Colleen said, "My parents are probably worried sick."

Colleen grabbed her book bag and walked out.

"We better get going too," Cody yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Chrissie said.

"Want me to walk you home, Chrissie?" Ice asked as he held his arm out.

"Sure, Ice."

Chrissie takes Ice's arm as they both walk out together. Drago and Hsi Wu decided to turn in as well.

"I need some serious shut eye after what we've been through, Unc," Drago yawned.

"Speaking of which, I'm real sorry you went through that hostage situation, Drago," Hsi Wu said.

"You're sorry? Yuck! I'm the one who almost kissed Illry when he pretended to be Colleen!"

Drago is shocked to realize what he said in front of Black and his uncle and quickly covered his mouth. Hsi Wu and Black were flabbergasted.

"What did you say?" Hsi Wu asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Drago said sheepishly.

"So that's how does goblins got to you," Captain Black said while smiling deviously.

"Looks like Jade and Ice might be right about you having a thing for Colleen," Drago giggled.

"Knock it off! Illry said some things I fell for. That doesn't make Colleen my girlfriend!"

"You like her," Hsi Wu teased.

"Do not!"

"Do so."

Captain Black watched as he enjoyed seeing Hsi Wu and Drago argue about his feelings for Colleen. 


End file.
